


В плену

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Когда помогают вынырнуть, самое трудное — сделать первый вдох…





	В плену

**Author's Note:**

> постХогвартс, мрачняк, но автор заверяет, что в итоге героев ждет ХЭ

В мелкое оконце почти не проникает свет. Впрочем, все равно пасмурно, и колко моросит ледяной дождь. В подвальной камере промозгло, и бьет озноб.

Снейп ведет пальцами по ее щеке. Кожа нежная и теплая. И губы тоже теплые. Мягкие. Пока еще теплые. Прикусывать ее нижнюю губу так приятно. Хочется согреть своим дыханием, но оно давно ледяное и безжизненное. Ощущение вседозволенности кружит Снейпу голову и опасно пьянит. Грейнджер без сознания, болтается на крючке, подвешенная за руки. На что рассчитывала — непонятно. Два года в аврорате, а все без толку. Пока выслеживала, допустила уйму ошибок, а перед тем, как штурмовать спрятанную заклинанием лачугу, не связалась со своими и не запросила подкрепление. У Поттера нахваталась самоуверенности? Сейчас очнется, и Снейп надеется увидеть в ее глазах хоть какие-то признаки страха. Потому что не боятся только идиоты. 

То, что сам Снейп спалился из-за сущего пустяка, лучше и не вспоминать. Шпион хренов. Закупать ингредиенты по одному и тому же списку три месяца подряд и не озаботиться заклинанием, стирающим память нежелательным свидетелям, — полный маразм. То ли он устал, то ли зазнался. Но факт остается фактом: его выследила глупая девчонка, еще и защиту на временном пристанище прорвала. Хорошо, что удалось ее оглушить, пока плутала в темных коридорах.

Снейп задумался: сразу ей память подправить или все-таки сначала хорошенько напугать? Вот очнется сейчас, и можно нож к горлу или сделать вид, что вливает в рот яд. Расписать в деталях предстоящие мучения, напомнить, как ужасен глоток «Черной саламандры». 

У Грейнджер сбивается дыхание, становится рваным и более глубоким — приходит в себя. Остается лишь отдернуть пальцы от ее губ, отступить на шаг назад. Хотя жаль: прерывать контакт отчего-то не хочется. 

— Вы допустили ошибку, мисс Грейнджер. 

Она трясет головой, морщится, растрепавшиеся волосы падают ей на лицо, на плечи. Наконец она распахивает глаза и хрипло спрашивает: 

— Какую? 

— В гордом одиночестве вломились в логово зверя. Теперь вас… сожрут. 

— Разве? Отчего же до сих пор не съели? Вы просто мне доверяете. И это хорошо. 

Ее глаза слишком цепкие. А радужка неправдоподобно вспыхивает и искрит магией. Снейп пытается отвести взгляд, но у него не выходит. Накатывает паника: никуда отсюда он не уйдет. С ней — тем более. Дико болит голова. Снейп пытается отступить и затеряться во мраке, но и это ему не удается. 

— Пора. Сейчас вы возьмете меня за руку, и мы вернемся туда, назад, к живым. Вас там ждут. Очень ждут. 

Снейп качает головой, как-то равнодушно удивляясь, что ей удалось выпутаться из его веревок и соскочить с крючка на пол. Почему сегодня он проигрывает? Временное пристанище уже три месяца кажется ему надежным и неприступным. Никто не мог бы пробить брешь в его защитном поле. 

— Целители говорят, что вы сами противитесь. Магически давно восстановились, а из комы не выходите, потому что мысленно обрубили все связи. Но там Гарри хочет вам что-то сказать. И Кингсли. И даже Луна Лавгуд. Мне тут неуютно. Холодно и темно. Пойдемте, а? Мне завтра эссе по магзоологии сдавать, а оно еще не готово. Три часа на вас убила, пожалейте меня уже, имейте совесть. 

— Грейнджер… убирайтесь прочь… 

Она вздыхает. Подходит, кладет теплые ладони ему на плечи. Говорит: 

— А если так? — И целует. Оторваться от ее губ невозможно, настолько это сладостно и будто бы вливает в него саму жизнь. Хочется еще и еще. Но она отстраняется и тащит его за руку к выходу. 

И там, за длинным, чуть ли не бесконечным коридором сияет солнце… 

Теплые лучи скользят по его лицу. Снейп открывает глаза, а в них сухо и колко, будто насыпали песка. И теплые девичьи пальцы на его сухих, потрескавшихся губах. А в другой руке Грейнджер — флакон с каким-то зельем. 

— Все хорошо. Ничего не говорите, — шепчет она. — Зелье экспериментальное, лучше чтобы никто о нем не узнал. Мы сообщим, что вы сами справились и очнулись, ладно? Я сейчас целителя позову. 

— Подожди, — хрипит Снейп. Хочется еще добавить, чтобы не уходила. Никогда больше не уходила. Но сил нет ни на что. 

Но она и так понимает. Улыбается. Устало, вымученно — но счастливо. 

Ее надежда.

Ее риск.

Ее победа.

Но Снейп, кажется, за это не в обиде. Пусть побеждает, ей это идет. Временное пристанище ему давно надоело. Там действительно слишком холодно. 

Пора двигаться вперед...


End file.
